A vehicular low profile self propelled aerial work platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,875, owned by the Assignee of the instant application, wherein a work platform is mounted on the distal end of a telescopic boom assembly having its proximate end pivotally connected to a floating or riser frame assembly which, in turn, is connected to a support frame on the vehicle by a pair of parallel arms, whereby the telescopic boom assembly and associated work platform can be extended to an operative position and folded to a lowered position, so that the vehicle can be maneuvered in warehouses or manufacturing plants having nine foot high doorways.
An articulated parallelogram assembly for elevating a work platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,480, also owned by the Assignee of the instant application, wherein a lower boom assembly having parallel compression and tension arms, offset from the centerline of the vehicle, are pivotally connected between a floating or riser frame assembly and the vehicle frame. An upper boom assembly is also provided wherein parallel compression and tension arms, offset from the centerline of the vehicle, are pivotally connected between the platform frame and the floating frame.
While the self propelled aerial work platforms disclosed in the aforementioned patents have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, certain features contained in these self propelled aerial work platforms are employed in the low profile self propelled aerial work platform of the present invention to provide a new combination of components, whereby the telescopic boom assembly can be folded to a lowered position so that the vehicle can be maneuvered through standard height six foot, seven inch doorways.